If Only You Knew
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "What do you think of this world?" Ling Tong loves it, because you were here. Because in the original world you were.. "Hey, Tong," Gan Ning clenched his fist, "You don't have to worry. I won't leave Wu. I won't betray our king. And I'm certainly will not leave you! So, we both will be together forever!" Oh Ning, how Ling Tong wished he could believe it. - BL. Ling Tong x Gan Ning.


**A/N: Agghh.. I have so much difficulties with Gan Ning's way of speaking! So I just make it normal.. Sorry T_T Anyway, English is not my first language so you may find some mistakes on it—if you do find some, please correct me! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors © KOEI, Romance of Three Kingdoms © Luo Guanzhong**

**Warning: BL, Ling Tong x Gan Ning, possibly OOC, typos, etc.**

* * *

"I'm so boreeeed~"

It's already been more than 30 minutes ago Gan Ning started complaining about his boredom. Well, it's not that Ling Tong didn't care at all—he listened very closely until he memorized the intonation, the pronunciation, and the words spoken from Gan Ning's mouth—but he decided not to bother with it and played with the cats which are belonged to Nene. Moreover, paying attention to Gan Ning will only caused more trouble, so it's better that he did not say anything.

"Hey ,Tong, 'm bored!" See? Gan Ning—who was extremely bored—now decided to teased Ling Tong with removing his hair tie and ran around the camp. Ling Tong, whom dislike not wearing his hair tie, was immediately chased after Gan Ning.

"Stop bothering me!" Said Ling Tong, who eventually had the hair tie back after running for so long, "If you were bored, just go to Lu Xun! Join the war or anything instead of bugging me!"

"Xun said he doesn't need me," Gan Ning threw himself on the rocks on their camp. Not that comfortable, but better than nothing, "But, he chose Masanori instead! It sucks man! As if he's better than me!"

"Well, I personally think he's better than you. He doesn't annoy me much like you do."

"Shut up!"

Gan Ning continued his complaints about Lu Xun and the other man from Japan named Masanori Fukushima. Ling Tong chuckled. His best friend did not change much, even after all this time they were separated because of the appearance of Hydra.

"Hey, Tong, what do you think of this world?"

"Huh?" Ling Tong got confused at the question. It's seemed out of topic from earlier.

"Well, I love this world!" Gan Ning smiled widely, made Ling Tong a little stunned. _Tian_, how long has it been since the last time he saw Ning smiled? "In this world I can fight many strong opponents! Not only from Orochi's, but there're Achilles—you have to try sparring with him later on, Uncle Tadakatsu, and etcetera etcetera! Isn't it fun?"

"Yeah…"

"How 'bout you?"

"Who, me?" Ling Tong gasped. He was too busy staring at Gan Ning' smile! "Well, I—I'm also glad! Lord Sun Quan seemed so happy to see Lady Shang Xiang and Lord Sun Ce. Then, Lord Lu Meng also seemed keen to talk to the other strategists. Lu Xun also seems to be fine, he really get along with Lord Cao Pi here—even though back then usually him only hearing Cao Pi's name would become really furious. So, yeah, you could say I'm happy to be here."

"You talk like an old woman." Sneered Gan Ning with a sigh. Ling Tong puffed up his cheeks. Later, he decided to lie down and stared at the night sky.

Ah .. The sky. It was so dark. So empty. Whereas in Wu, the sky was usually starry. He missed his home. His original world.

His previous world.. where he had lived before..

"There's another reason why I'm happy to be here,"

Gan Ning shifted his face towards Ling Tong, "What?"

_Blush._ "I—I'm not telling you!"

"You're not cute." Insulted Gan Ning, "Come on—tell me!"

"No way!" Refused Ling Tong. _Uwaaahh .._ how could he let Gan Ning know? It's so embarassing.

"Tong! You're so stingy!" Lamented Gan Ning.

"Don't care!"

"Tong!"

"Just drop it!"

"Ling Tong!"

"Shut up."

"_Gongji_,"

_Throb._

Wh—Why did his heart beating so hard? Gan Ning was only calling his style name!

"Why won't you tell me,_ hmm_?" Gan Ning brought his face closer to Ling Tong's. Close enough to made Ling Tong felt his breath.

_Throb._

"..Be—because, "Ling Tong's heart throbbed harder. Pounding like a drum.

"Because?"

"Because .." _Tian_, don't let Ning hear his pounding heart, "You.. are.. here.."

Big silence.

"You say like I'm dead or something in the world we came from." Gan Ning scratched his head, moving away from Ling Tong who was upset over his conscience.

_If you only you knew, Ning._

"Hey, Tong," Gan Ning clenched his fist, "You don't have to worry. I won't leave Wu. I won't betray our king. And I'm certainly will not leave you! So, we both will be together forever!"

Oh Ning ... if only he could trusted your words.

_Drop .._

_Drop .._

"Don't cry! Since when did you become such a crybaby? Just what the hell happened in our original world until you turned out like this?"

"Sorry.." Ling Tong wiped his tears with his scarf, "Ning,"

"Yeah?"

"Let's be together forever."

_If only you knew, that it was all just a wishful thinking alone._

"Of course! If we're together then none can defeat us!"

_If only you knew, that you were actually were dead in our world._

_"Ning! Don't die on me! Help is on the way! Hang on!"_

_If only you knew..._

_"Gongji—__I.. I am—sorry.._"

_If only you knew…_

_If only you knew…_

—_**FIN **_

* * *

**A/N: The last scene was taken based on Battle of Yiling. So what do you think? Leave a comment maybe?**


End file.
